Light and Dark
by Inumaru-Chan
Summary: She wonders about almost everything, but two in in particular. CandyxCarrionxHobbxBoa with random added on extensions!
1. Part 1 Eaten

Light and Dark

Disclaimer: Last time I checked…hmn…not mine.

She sat in the garden of everlasting youth, her hands intertwined into a thoughtful knot. The future at hand was on her mind, nagging and doubting what was now and what was to become. Tomorrow was the day of all days, and a wedding of them all. All of her unusual friends were to be there in the fascinating fabrics of colors and selections. The groom had not been seen so far on this day, which gave the girl some time to think and to ponder.

_When the light gazed at her hungrily with those handsome emerald orbs, he only saw the pale smooth skin of the woman whom lived underneath her flesh._

_When the dark glazed over her with those specks of black holes, he solely saw the girl's own wondrous texture of her own skin._

She sighed as those thoughts seeped into her consciousness. Her brooding had darkened and had brought her upon the path of the sinister blackening past. Should she be wondering such thoughts on this particular day? It was the Abarat after all, so anything could indeed happen, even when darkness blesses the mind of a girl to be wed.

_When the light touched her with his flawless tanned hand, it was like he was trying to melt her to reveal to woman buried deep within._

_When the dark embraced her with his scared, withered hands, he only touched her, and no one else._

She closed her eyes. The day was being engulfed into the night, though why it would do that here on a morning island was beyond her comprehension.

_The light may be an angel with wings of pure gold and arms to hold her, or rather the other her, tight to him, but his soul was putrid with rot and lies._

_The dark may be a devil with a twisted body and stinking rotted arms to hold the girl he saw and only her tight to him, but his soul was gold and shinning with truth._

She gasped with a start when the darkness around her held her in his warm arms.

"We should leave." The dark offered.

And that was that. She did not protest when the Carrion pecked at her soul with luster.


	2. Part 2 Cold

Light and Dark Part 2

Disclaimer: Abarat not mine….though I wish Malingo was…

Gone. _She_ was gone. The scene before his blurred vision wavered in and out. Growing closer and further away despite the fact he was a couple inches away from her still warm face.

She was adorned with a vibrant wedding dress, not the color of purity like other maidens during marriages would flatter themselves with. No, there was no use to take away purity from someone who was already defiled. Thus the fading reds, shocking blues, deep purples, and gold trim dancing with the wind.

He fell to his knees, the observer of the corpse, to finally make the body focused in his mind. This was the girl whom he would have been wed to fifteen years ago and at the same time, just a few minutes before. The soul who came and left just like a dying, wilting flower.

But something was wrong as he reached out his handsome dark hand to brush her fading face. This was not the remains of the girl who housed his secret love, but the actual carcass of his true love, a woman. His shocking red hair covered his face in curtains as tears sprung to his clouded fading eyes.

She was lost again. He did not care for the other, but only the one whose life was crushed over, and will keep on being crushed, a million times.

The air around him grew stale, each particle becoming a solid and lodging itself in his lungs. An eerie darkness consumed what was left of his love, and he struggled to get to her to regain the already lost connection. Sounds of pain and agony filled his ears and dug itself underneath his skin until the sound itself were living creatures sucking the blood from his veins. The ground was swallowing him down and crawling up his legs to tear away at his clothes to dissolve the flesh beneath. He opened his mouth to scream, but the action only clogged his throat with the solid air. The sounds around him grew to a complete din, and he felt like his brains were slowly melting and dribbling out of his ears.

Finally, he pitifully gave up. The warm handsome body fell next to the beautiful cold deceased. Joined, but still not together.

"And may you rot with her." The darkness spat while under the wing of the carrion bird.


	3. Part 3 When

Disclaimer- Not mine….whoot.

Dreaming, dreaming, still dreaming

Hoping to thread pieces of fragments of lights and shadows to each wall

Blazing sun burns the fingers, drop the needle and reach out

Grab the stars and throw them in bed

Waiting and waiting

Bright but still dull enough to trip and fall

Fall to the moon and land on styrofoam

Cry until space can no longer hold the air

Dreaming, dreaming, and still dreaming

May a flood wash out the blood

And blood clean your wounds

Drown beside you and live five billion large steps away

Hold a fading hand, and grasp fabric from a lost wanderer

When will you come?

Imagination can no longer hold these thoughts

Of when our hearts will speed away, connected, but still never together.

Wilting flowers cry

Cry will laugh

Laugh will jump into the sea

And the sea will observe for the first time

Maybe when dreams dream of a dream, you'll come, but really I'm just

Dreaming, dreaming, still dreaming…

"What are your dreams?" He asked, reaching out his cold withered hand to brush away a stray hair from the girl's equally cold face.

"I didn't tell you then, so I won't tell you now." She answered while pulling away. Then, as an afterthought, "You'll just have to guess."

He held his rage and annoyance inside his rotting heart and locked the pitiful emotions up. It was no use to pleasure her in his reactions. She was his, and what was his, always told in time…


	4. Part 4 Sweet

Was is wrong to kill her out of love?

Tear the life out of her like extracting the pulsating organ from her bosom

rather than watching her form a wordless wall between rejecter and lover?

Should I go through the torture of observing her beauty ripen to the fullest only to see her plucked by a salivating destructive creature?

Her expression of deliberant defiance, the woman's features increased by a frown, or streaked with tears…the expressions yet to come,

willingly giving her gowns to the next soul to bat eyes at her brilliance.

No, her bloom belonged to me, no other.

Candy is too sweet of a word.


End file.
